Ezreal: Welcome to the Institute of War
by Drakkiron
Summary: Ezreal gives up on Adventuring, since he has no time to explore now. He decides to go to the Institute for a full time job, as he is summoned very often now. After meeting up with the Champions, he decides to stay with the AP Carry champions. How will his stay be in the Institute? Rated M for certain chapters. EzrealxLux, EzrealxKatarina, EzrealxAhri.
1. Welcome Home

Author's Note: Hey guys, thank you for reading my first Fanfic. Please leave a rating if you like it and submit some requests. Thank you!

* * *

Ezreal walked in to the Institute. Glancing around at the strange looks shooting towards him, both summoners and champions, he paced slowly to his destination.

He managed to see a couple of familiar faces, such as those he had faced, such as Ashe, giving a friendly smile, and Graves looking unwelcoming.

Ez also managed to see those he paired up with in the past, such as Sona, Taric, and Soraka.

"Heh, nice to see everyone is here, but they seem surprised to see me," Ezreal thought to himself.

Eventually reaching the destination, he opened the door to the headmaster's office.

"Hello, Ezreal, what brings you here?" asked the Headmaster of the Institute, Lokviir.

"I'm honored, Headmaster. I came here to fully admit myself to the league," Ezreal replied, "I have no time to explore with all the summonings."

"Hmm, I see. You truly want to admit yourself to the League? You do know you are quite the popular pick," Lokviir said.

"Hah, really? I didn't think i was THAT popular," Ezreal smirked, "So, what rooms are open?"

"Well, we have different categories of champions. I have a list and mapping of where they should be in the institute," Lokviir said as he handed them to Ezreal.

Ezreal examined the map and listings. There were many parts of the institute, however Demacia and Noxus were in separate parts of the institute, and for good reason.

He decided to visit the AD Carry section of the institute.

* * *

He knocked on the door, and the person who answered was the one person he hadn't wanted it to be, Sarah Fortune. The one who always called him "pretty boy".

Fantastic.

"Well, if it isn't pretty boy!" Miss Fortune teased, "Hey guys, guess who's at the door!"

Graves, Ashe, and Caitlyn came from behind her. Graves and Caitlyn smirked, but as he smiled like before and gave a friendly wave.

"So you finally decide to show up, luv?" Caitlyn said.

Graves looked him over, then turned to walk away. Ezreal saw Graves talking to Varus and Vayne, as they both looked over to ezreal at the same time. Ezreal suddenly got nervous.

"So, pretty boy, what are you doing here?" Sarah interrogated.

"I'm joining the League full time, and looking for a place to stay," Ez replied nervously.

"Do you know how many times you have beaten us and embarrassed us during our matches?" Sarah hostile all of a sudden.

"Hey, Sarah, calm down. Let me talk to him," Ashe spoke out. Miss fortune shrugged and left Ashe to tend to Ezreal.

"Ez, sweetie, it probably isn't a good idea to bunk here. Everyone is probably going to act hostile towards you," Ashe warned. "Everyone is jealous of you. Nobody gets picked as often as you do, or kicks as much ass as you."

"Hah, well thanks, but uh, where do you suggest I go?" Ezreal asked.

"Hmm, I suggest the AP Mid quarters, since you are a mage too," Ashe suggested. "Plus, isn't Lux there?"

Ezreal immediately blushed.

"Fine, I'll go. Thanks Ashe, I'll see you around," Ezreal said a goodbye.

"Farewell!" Ashe bid.

* * *

Ezreal knocked on the door to the AP Mid lounge. "I'll get it!" said a female voice from behind the door.

The door opened to the beautiful Nine-Tailed Fox, Ahri. "Oh, well hey there, handsome," Ahri smiled and gave a wink. "What brings you here?"

Ez started blushing and got a little nervous. "I'm trying to find a place to stay. I don't really fit in with the AD Carry section."

"Well, we don't have any rooms left, but we do have a room you can bunk in..." Ahri gave a huge smirk.

"With Lux."

Ezreal's face drowned. He knew it's been going around that they liked each other, but they haven't talked much. He decided to suck it up and deal with it.

"Alright, may I come in?" Ezreeal asked. Ahri stepped aside to let Ezreal in. Inside the room,it was huge. A large couch, a TV, a bar, kitchen, everything.

On the couch sat Malzahar, who saw Ezreal and quicky waved, then went bak to watching the television. Morgana whom greeted Ez as she was baking brownies.

"So how is it? You like it here, sweetie?" Ahri asked him.

"Hah, yeah, this place looks awesome. Where are the others?" asked Ez.

"Katarina and Cassiopeia should be in their room. TF and Leblanc are… Well.. Just don't go into TF's room." Ahri nervously laughed and blushed. "Lux should be in her room as well. You should go see her."

There was a hallway connecting to the room on the left. There were doors connecting to bedrooms and each room had a name tag on it. He walked down the hall to hear moaning coming from the door that had "Twisted Fate" written onto it. He quickly rushed by. At the end of the hall, a name tag was written "Luxanna" on the door. Ezreal knocked on the door, his heart pounding, his brain quickly trying to process what he should say.

* * *

The door opened to the beautiful blonde Demacian. "Hello Lux, how are you? " Ezrea asked shyly.

"Oh my! Ezreal!" Lux exclaimed, giving him a big hug. He blushed hard. "Hi! What are you doing here?"

"I decided to stay with the League full time. the AD Carry area wasn't very friendly, so I came here. Ahri told me that i should bunk with you," Ez replied to her.

"Oh, she did?" Lux blushed. "Well, come in! I have plenty of room here for both of us."

"Hah, great! So why don't you tell me about this place more? I'd like to know," asked Ez as he sat down on the extra bed.

"Well, we always have food available in the mess hall around 1:30pm to 5:00pm, there is a shopping center to buy clothes, groceries, etc. We could get summoned on any part of the day so you always have to be ready!" Lux explained cheerfully.

"Wow, seems pretty easy. How about around the AP Mid quarters? What goes on here?" Ez asked.

"Hmm, Yi used to be part of the AP Mid quarters, but the League restricted him from that anymore (R.I.P AP Yi). TF and LeBlanc are in a relationship. Me, Kat, and Ahri usually have sleepovers in my room, Nidalee is out in Kumungu Jungle at the moment, Malzahar is chill, does nothing wrong, Cass is kind of a slut, and Morgana acts like a mother to us all. That's pretty much it!" Lux explained very quickly.

"Damn, that's a lot of information. Well… wait, what is that on your bed?" Ez pointed at a stain on Lux's bed. "What sort of stain is that?"

"It's Nothing! Nothing at all!" Lux laughed nervously and tried to hide her very obvious blush.

Ezreal smirked and laughed about it. "Calm down, Lux. I'm teasing, it's no big deal. Just a stain."

Lux laughed nervously again. "Haha, yeah, a stain.. haha.."

"Anyway, what's it like here in the insti-" Ezreal got cut off.

The door threw open, both Katarina and Ahri stood in the Doorway.

* * *

"Hey there, cutie," Katarina looked at Ezreal with her hands on her hips.

"K-Katarina?" Ez got a little scared, considering her title was the Sinister Blade.

Three beautiful women stood in one room. Katarina was in skin tight leggings, silky red hair, a really hot body. Ahri, always looking sexy and seductive with her long, black hair, cute ears and tails,as well as the schoolgirl outfit. And of course Lux, in casual Demacian clothing. She was beautiful, her blue eyes matched the sea, and her golden hair. Ezreal couldn't stand but blush as they stood before him.

"What, you scared? I won't hurt you.." Katarina had a devilish smirk on her face as she felt up Ezreal's chin. Ahri was laughing, still by the doorway.

Ezreal , sighed, and rolled his eyes.

"We just thought we should drop by to get better acquainted. Is that so wrong?" Ahri said, smiling and winking at Ezreal again. Ezreal couldn't believe this.

"How about we have a sleepover in the next few days with my new roomie?" Lux offered.

"Heh, why not? I don't think he'd mind.." Katarina said, sounding a little seductive. Everyone turned to Ezreal.

"Uh.. s-sure! Sounds great!" He was obviously nervous. He was blushing hard and his face was hot. Katarina and Ahri gave a small laugh and took their leave.

Ezreal sighed in relief.

"Well, are you getting hungry?" Lux asked Ez.

"Yeah, I'm starving. Didn't you say the cafeteria was open around this time?" Ezreal asked back.

"It is! Follow me, I'll take you there!" Lux replied with the biggest grin on her face. They both led out the door and continued to the cafeteria. On the way there, he had to ask Lux something.

"How are you and Katarina friends?" Ezreal asked her.

"Well, aside from our factional differences, we take an interest in certain stuff besides war. Our factions don't bother us much here." Lux replied.

"I see. What food do they serve in the cafeteria?" Ezreal asked, trying to get away from the subject of Katarina. He hated Noxus, but he didn't dislike her.

"Today, I believe they are serving.. Oh! Spaghetti!" Lux exclaimed joyfully.

"Wow, sounds great! I haven't had a meal like spaghetti since New Years in Piltover," Ez said.

"Food here is usually delicious. And, it's free! So, there is no worry to go hungry here!" Lux laughed. They got their food and sat down to eat, they sat with the AP Carry table. Katarina and Ahri were also at the table, everyone else was in their dorm.

They all talked casually, just talking about their recent matches and their status on the roster.

Ezreal started to float upwards.

"Oh no. I was hoping it would be a day or two before this happened," Ezreal said, a glow appearing around him.

Suddenly, he vanished.

* * *

Ezreal stood at the summoning platform. There he was, Summoner's Rift. He glanced around, Xin in the jungle, Fiddlesticks mid, Wukong top, and his partner was Soraka. He nodded and bought a Dorans Blade, heading towards the bottom lane. Soraka followed.

A voice rang in his head. "Hello, Ezreal. I am your summoner. This is a Diamond Tier Matchup, I hope we do well together," the summoner said to him.

"Hey summoner," Ez replied back in his head. "I suggest we hide in the bushes to get the surprise on the enemy. The summoner answered back by directing him into the long grass.

Soraka and Ezreal hid inside of the bush. In the distance, he saw the turret, as well as his two bottom lane opponents. Ashe and Taric.

Ezreal charged up a Mystic Shot. "Wish you luck, Ashe," he whispered to himself, a slight grin on his face. Ashe entered the brush to check it.

Soraka opened up with a silence on Ashe so she couldn't fire her volley. Ezreal threw in Mystic Shots on her, scorching her body with the golden attacks, leaving a couple burn marks. Taric accidentally stunned and exhausted Soraka, leaving Ezreal open to kill Ashe.

"First Blood."

He struck first blood before even the-

"Minions have spawned."

Ezrea quickly recalled from his lost health, grabbing a long sword and a potion before running back to the bottom lane. He was at a good start.

Fifteen minutes into the match, the opponent's Master Yi came to gank. Due to Soraka's ward, she saw Yi and warned Ezreal to back off. He didn't. By that time he had 5 kills and no deaths, he was sure he could kill this Yi.

Ashe threw her Ultimate Ability in.

Ezreal arcane shifted to her side, again throwing essence fluxes and mystic shots at her to gain another kill.

"An enemy has been slain."

Taric retaliated him by stunning as Yi used his alpha strike to kill him. Ezreal flashed out into the brush, throwing Mystic shots out of it to poke.

He arcane shifted to the other brush as they followed him.

He empowered the magical bow from his Gauntlet.

"HYEEEAAAGHHH!"

A Trueshot Barrage flew out of the bush. Taric went down.

"DOUBLE KILL!"

Ezreal arcane shifted back into the bush with Yi. They had an equal amount of health. They hit each other down, Yi popped Highlander and alpha strike.

Ezreal used barrier and eventually mystic shot enough to kill the enemy Yi.

"TRIPLE KILL!"

Now at 8 Kills, their match was over. They refused to give up though.

This cost them their victory. Ezreal had so many kills, he could get his full item set before he hit level 18.

The enemy team decided to try and take Baron Nashor to turn the tides. Soraka's ward had shown everything.

Waiting for the right time, he hid in the brush near it, which wasn't warded.

He threw in his Trueshot Barrage and stole the Baron Nashor buff, Ezreals team came from behind him and they started attacking the low health enemy team.

Ezreal fought from the back, throwing his overpowered Mystic Shots in on the enemy team. He killed their Renekton.

"An enemy has been slain."

Master Yi was next.

"DOUBLE KILL!"

He Arcane shifted next to their mid laner Diana, and took her out.

"TRIPLE KILL!"

Taric had to go next, he threw in one mystic shot to him as his team started to stun and CC the enemy Ashe from running. Ez killed Taric.

"QUADRA KILL!"

All his team did was CC as he, they didn't attack. They wanted Ezreal to kill her. Ashe looked back into the ferocious Ezreal's eyes. He wanted to get the kill. Ashe threw in her Ultimate.

Ezreal Arcane shifted past it. He threw in his last Mystic Shot.

"PENTA KILL!"

He was satisfied. They took out the last turrets from the Nexus, eventually destroying it. Ezreal ended his game with the score of 43/0/11.

He returned back to the Institute very happily, his best game ever.

And it was Tier Diamond.

* * *

A voice called out to him. "Ezreal! Over here please!" A summoner in robes waved to him.

"I am your summoner from last name. You may call me Drakkiron," the summoner addressed himself.

"Heh, you handle me pretty well! I'm surprised how well we did together," Ezreal said.

"You helped me by a great deal. I was promoted to the top in the Diamond Tier in this League. Thank you very much Ezreal. If you should, you may want to talk to my father, Lokviir," Drakkiron said. Lokviir was his father? No wonder we was so good.

"I also don't want you to think of me as a co-worker, think of me as a friend, so if you ever need anything, let me know. Even if you just want to talk. I'll be in the summoner's quarters, see you around Ez!" Drakkiron said, smiling to him as he took his leave.

"Damn, he can be a good guy to have for a friend, considering he's now one of the best in this League." Ez whispered to himself. He turned to go back to the AP Carry quarters.

He opened the door to be greeted by all of the members of the AP Carry quarters. Lux was so happy to see him. "You did so good on that match! I'm amazed!" Lux exclaimed to Ezreal as she hugged him.

Katarina and Ahri went to his sides and kissed his cheeks at the same time. He blushed too hard.

Morgana gave Ez a thumbs up, Nidalee was back from Kumungu, she was sitting before him in cat form, wanting him to pet her. Twisted fate gave a "Heh," while his arm over LeBlanc's shoulder.

"So, Morgana's brownies are done, who wants to eat?" Everyone rose their hands.

* * *

Everyone ate brownies together, TF fed LeBlanc, they seemed like a nice couple. Lux cuddled next to Ezreal on the couch, her head on his lap, he blushed.

Katarina just crossed her legs and put her arms up on the couch, watching TV. Next to her was Ahri, jealous of Lux, since she hasn't gotten laid in a few weeks already. Nidaee went in her human form to eat the brownies , then went back in to cat form. She stretched, curled in a ball, and fell asleep on the chair. Morgana and Malzahar went to their rooms to sleep.

Ezreal thought it should be the end of the night, so he carried Lux to her room. He set her on the bed, put the blanket over her, then undressed into his sleepwear. His first day at the institute was fantastic. He had his best match ever, a friendly welcome from the AP Carries, a good lunch, a kiss from Ahri and Katarina, and he gets to bunk with Lux. He wonders how tomorrow will be.

He pondered about it then shrugged, kind of excited. He went to sleep.

Later that night, he awoke. It's not that he couldn't sleep, it's that he heard something… moaning?

It came from Lux.

"Oh.. Mm.. yes Ezreal.." she whimpered under her breath. Ezreal only heard his name quietly under her breath.

"Lux?.." He asked to himself.

"Are you okay Lux?" He asked her, hoping for a response.

"Huh? What?! Oh, Ezreal! I forgot you were here!.." She blushed red like a tomato.

"Are you okay? I heard my name.." He asked.

"It- uh.. I-It was a bad dream! I'm sorry about that!" Lux said quickly, stuttering.

"Aww, poor thing. My sister would always come in to my room to sleep if she had one. It's one of my best memories.." Ezreal explained.

"Uh.. well… c-can you.. sleep with me tonight?" Lux asked, very shyly, biting her lip.

"Of course, Lux. You don't have to be shy either, haha," Ezreal said to her. He approached the bed and slowly climbed in with Lux. He got behind her and put his arms over her.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe," Ezreal whispered in her ear. Lux suddenly felt safe and secure, she was happy. She went to sleep peacefully.

* * *

_End Chapter 1_

Update: Chapter 2 will come very soon. Lemon will probably happen in to the 3rd chapter. Hope you guys stay tuned!


	2. Unexpected Surprises

The next morning, he awoke to a surprise. Lux was still asleep, but what he didn't realize as he slept. His hand was firmly on Lux's ass.

He immediately pulled away, red outlining his cheeks.

He got up slowly from her queen-sized bed, careful to not wake her. Dressing quietly and going out the door, Ezreal noticed it was already 11:00 AM. Ahri noticed him walking out of Lux's room. She immediately put on a dirty smirk.

"So, did you get any ass?" Ahri winked at him.

"Uh, well, you could say that…" Ezreal replied. Ahri laughed.

"Well, listen. You should probably clean up. Your clothes look worn out from that battle yesterday. Tell you what, Go take a shower, and I'll take you shopping! sound good?" Ahri offered him. Ezreal nodded and head for the showers.

Ezreal went into the bathroom and started the shower. He began undressing. Before he could get into the shower, the door flung open.

"Hey, forgot to give you your towel- AH! I'm so sorry!" Ahri covered her eyes, but secretly she wanted to see. She held out the towel so he could take it. "I'm sorry about that, I'll be waiting outside," Ahri said as Ez entered the shower embarrassed.

He cleaned up, his hair wasn't so greasy anymore. Drying himself with the towel, he covered himself and went to put his clothes on.

Ez entered the loft with Ahri sitting on the couch waiting for him. "Are you ready?" she asked.

Ezreal nodded and they left for the shopping center

* * *

Ahri noticed the way all the men looked at Ahri. They all were stunned by her beauty. The way she walked crave for attention, her hips swayed from side to side. He looked down at her ass.

He looked mindless for a full 5 seconds, then he shook his head.

"No," Ez said to himself.

They reached the shopping center and went to the clothes section. In the mens isle, he saw a variety of different clothes. There were different skins he could purchase, such as summoners could buy for their champions.

Ezreal laughed to himself. Ahri pulled him towards the area and started picking out clothes for him.

"How about this?" She pulled out a skin for him, the Frosted Ezreal skin. Ezreal took a liking interest in the skin. He glanced over at the others. Explorer Ezreal, he thought looked too odd. TPA Ezreal looked pretty cool, but it was sold out.

He looked over one more time to see an amazing sight.

Pulsefire Ezreal. A blue machine suit, it looked like something straight out of Megaman or Metroid.

Ezreal was amazed but this was Ahri's money. He didn't want it to be to expensive, so he just look at the Frosted skin and took it.

At the checkout counter, Ezreal felt kind of bad. "Thank you very much, Ahri," he told her.

"Don't worry about it, think of it as a gift!" Ahri told him.

They both took their leave out of the shopping center. Ezreals stomach growled really loud.

"Hehe, you hungry? We can grab some breakfast~" Ahri said in a cute tone, warming up to Ezreal.

"Heh, sure. Wouldn't mind a quick bite," Ezreal replied.

* * *

They walked over to the cafeteria. Ahri's tails started reaching over to Ezreal, lightly touching and tickling him as they walk. Ahri giggled at the fact he didn't notice.

Once they reached the cafeteria, they sat at a small table for 2 together. Ahri brought two plates with eggs and toast on both plates. They both ate and talked for the time being.

Every so often, Ezreal caught Ahri stare at him for a few seconds. He finally decided to speak up.

"Uh, Ahri?" He said to her while she didn't notice her staring.

"Oh, sorry! You're just… Very attractive.." Ahri kept staring. Ezreal blushed really hard.

"Oh, uh.. Thanks, heh.." Ezreal was definitely shy around Ahri. "So, how's the food?

"It's great," Ahri said. He didn't hear what she said next.

"But I'd rather eat you.." she said quietly under her breath.

All of a sudden, Ahri was being lift into the air. She was being summoned.

"Hey, Ezreal, meet me back at the dorm. I have a matched to do. See you later!" Ahri disappeared in thin air.

Ezreal packed his stuff and leftovers for Ahri, he paid for the meal. It was the least he could do for his new clothes.

* * *

Ezreal went back to the AP Carry quarters. He opened the door, Nidalee and Katarina were watching TV together. TF and LeBlanc were in their room fucking again. Malzahar went into the Void area to hang out with Kog'Maw. Everything seemed normal.

"Hey Ez, wanna watched the game with us?" Katarina asked him. "Ahri is in it."

"So, we can spectate them off TV?" Ezreal thought to himself.

"I have to try out these new clothes. Maybe after," Ez said. He went to Lux's room.

He opened the door to Lux's room. She seemed to still be sleeping. Carefully taking off his clothes, He put on the blue clothing. Lux woke up.

Lux awoke to the sight of Ezreal's half naked body, his top off. He had the blue leggings on. Ezreal didn't notice Lux was awake.

She examined his body. "He has nice abs," she noted in her head, she kept carefully examining him.

He got in to the full outfit. As he did, his hair turned into any icy color, as the effects of the skin. It felt good to have new clothes.

Ezreal left the room. Lux slowly got out of bed and started getting her clothes ready to take a shower.

Ezreal left the hallway and entered the loft. "How do I look?" he asked Katarina and Nidalee.

"Hot." Katarina flat out said. Nidalee purred at him.

Ezreal sat in between both of them, Nidalee let him pet her in cat form. Katarina saw them and giggled, then turned to see Ahri's progress. She had gotten a triple kill and the enemy team surrendered after two aces. Ahri's final score was 11/2/6.

A light came through in the room, out of the light came Ahri.

"Hey guys, how ar- Woah, hey there sexy!" Ahri signaled to Ezreal and winked at him.

Ezreal smiled and blush. He uttered out a brief sentence.

"You did good out there," was all he could say. Ahri giggled at his shyness.

Eventually, he said "I got your leftovers on the counter if you're still hungry," he said.

"Hehe, aren't you a sweetie~" Ahri said in a sensual tone, "Well, thank you, cutie~"

"Eh, it's no problem," Ezreal said.

Ahri sat on the couch between Ezreal and Katarina. She tickled Ezreal with her tails again, this time he noticed.

"Hehe, hey! Quit it, hahaha!" Ahri and Katarina covered their mouths laughing at him. Ezreal grabbed one of Ahri's tail's by accident.

"EEP!" Ahri squealed and hugged her tail. Ezreal didn't notice he grabbed it.

"Oh shit! Are you okay?" Ezreal asked worriedly as he hugged her to comfort her while inspecting her tail.

"Nyaanng~" Ahri made a much lighter squeal as Ezreal hugged her.

"Does it still hurt?" He put small amounts of pressure on the part of the tail he grabbed.

"Ow, right there!" she signaled Ez. He got a wrap on bandage to make sure it wouldn't be injured and it could heal. After he put it on, Ahri gave him a kiss and a hug to say thanks.

"Thank you Ezzyyy! You're so kind!" Ahri cuddled against Ezreal while her tails pulled him closer to her.

Lux walked in shortly after, her hair was still a little wet from the shower. "Guys, practice is at 3:00. Get ready!"

Everyone started getting ready for the practice grounds, where champions battled without summoners controlling them. They fought other champions in their lane.

Twisted Fate and LeBlanc walked out of their room. "There you sex addicts are. We're heading to the training grounds soon. You coming?" Lux asked both of them.

"Well, howdy to you too. You ready to go, babe?" He asked LeBlanc.

"Whenever you're ready, sugar," Leblanc replied. Twisted Fate walked back to the room to get his cape, LeBlanc slapped his ass as he walked back.

Katarina and Ahri laughed, Lux was staring at Ezreal's new skin. They all got up to leave, Malzahar and Morgana met them there. A lot of other mid laners from other areas of the institute joined there, such as Karthus, Kassadin, Orianna, Kennen, Akali, and Ryze.

They all grouped up in a circle. "Who's going first?" Ryze said out from the circle.

"Heh, if no one volunteer's, guess I'll hop on the wagon," Twisted Fate said, standing in the circle.

"Who will be his opponent?" Ryze said again from the large circle.

Everyone looked around. Ahri nudged Ezreal, then nodded to him with a smile, signaling him to volunteer.

Ezreal nodded back. "I'll fight," said the blonde fighter.

"Aren't you an AD Carry, boy?" Akali said from another corner.

"He's a mage too," Lux replied for Ezreal.

Ez stepped up as everyone backed far away to let the two battle.

* * *

"Think you can handle me, pardner'?" TF spoke out to Ezreal.

"Let's find out," Ezreal replied.

Kennen rung the bell to start the fight.

Twisted Fate made the first move. He immediately pulled out a gold card and chucked it to Ezreal. Ez quickly reacted and ducked under the card.

Ezreal retaliated with a Mystic Shot, landing a direct hit on his torso. Twisted Fate tried to shrug it off, then chuckled.

Ezreal ran to the side and threw in his Essence Flux, a few auto attacks to stall time. TF pulled out his wild cards, hitting Ezreal and also landing a buffed card from his stacked deck.

Ezreal began to get even angrier. He used Mystic Shot and Essence Flux to poke him down and wait for another Wild Card. When TF was ready, he flung his cards towards Ez and pulled his Blue Card out to regain mana.

Ezreal took his chance. He arcane shifted behind TF as both his Wild Card and Blue Card missed. He charged his Trueshot Barrage, ready to end it.

Twisted Fate used his ultimate to retaliate, Destiny.

He teleported to Ezreal's side as he fired his ultimate. Twisted Fate used his Red Card. Ezreal ran and ran, firing Mystic Shots and Essence Fluxes behind him.

Using his Mystic Shot, his cool downs gradually went down. Twisted Fate was about to finally end it. He threw his last wild cards and ran out of mana.

Ezreal Arcane Shifted behind him again. One more mystic shot took his cool down off for his Trueshot Barrage. Twisted Fate couldn't escape.

"HYEEEAAAAAAGGHH!"

A golden wave of burning fury flew to Twisted Fate. TF quickly turned. as the wave of rage flew towards him. He took off his hat and put it on his chest, in honor of the fight.

Ezreal's Trueshot Barrage went straight through Twisted Fate.

TF's body fell to the ground, lifelessly. It quickly disappeared, and he returned on the summoning platform.

* * *

Twisted Fate walked back up to Ezreal. "You did a mighty fine job there. Thank you kindly for that exciting match," TF said to Ezreal.

"Hah, you too. I thought i was a goner for a second!" Ezreal replied.

"Ehehe, we were both on the end of the ropes, but you pulled yourself back up. Good job son," Twisted Fate said, walking back to be with LeBlanc.

Ezreal watched the couple reunite after the battle. "You did great, sugar," Leblanc said to TF as she kissed his cheek.

Katarina, Ahri, and Lux all surprised Ezreal by hugging him at the same time. Katarina quickly kissed his cheek. "Good job," she said to him.

Ahri use her tails and pulled Ezreal towards her, hugging Ezreal and whispering in his ear, "Nice job, cutie~ 3". She pulled away and told him something else. "Not even I have beaten TF in a 1v1 yet," she told Ez.

Lux pulled Ezrea away from Kat and Ahri. Everything happened all too quickly. She put her hands on Ezreal's face, pulled him towards her face, and kissed him on the lips.

After a second or too, Ezreal realized what was happening and tried to pull away, but then, Lux slipped her tongue inside of Ez's mouth. Ezreal couldn't say no to this. He retaliated by using his tongue too.

The couple swirled and tied their tongues in each others mouths for a good amount of time, both of them loving every second of it. Eventually, Lux pulled away.

Lux smiled at Ezreal while he was thinking about what just happened. When he looked back up to Lux, she giggled and told him how great he did, then pinching his cheek.

Others matched against each other. Kennen dueled Karthas, Ryze fought Kassadin, Lux battled Akali, and all the matches went on for a couple hours. By the time training was over, everyone decided to get some food to eat.

Everyone ate dinner and began to feel drowsy. On the way back to the dorm, Lux and Ezreal were talking about archeology. Every moment he spent with Lux, the more, he liked her.

Katarina and Ahri were gossiping about the two for a long time.

Once everyone got back to the dorm, they all went to their rooms to sleep. Ezreal decided to sleep as well. He undressed from his new Frosted Ezreal skin and put his sleepwear on. Him and Lux fell asleep, yet another good day, and no summons, it was a good day at the institute, only to get better day by day.

* * *

_End Chapter 2_

Update: This chapter was full of surprises. Chapter 3 will include a lemon. It may be posted soon, next few days even. Thank you for reading, please write a review, I will see you all in Chapter 3!


	3. Time to get our hands dirty

WARNING: This chapter includes a lemon, and is rated M. I hope you guys enjoy the third chapter of my installment, leave a review, follow, and favorite this Fanfic if you like it.

* * *

Ezreal woke up, looking at the time was the first thing he did. "3:00 AM." That's WAY too early.

He heard a noise.

It wasn't Lux this time, she was sleeping quietly like a baby.

It came from another room.

He decided to go investigate. Ez exited Lux's room carefully so she wouldn't wake up.

The noise got louder as he went down the hall further.

It came from Ahri's room. He put his ear to the door to hear what was going on.

There was moaning on the other side. Ezreal got worried.

"Is she being attacked? I can't just stand here…" Ezreal thought to himself. He opened the door.

In the room, Ahri, in her bed. No one else.

He looked at Ahri on the bed, she was fully naked.

Ezreal blushed and poked away. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to barge in! I heard noise coming from the other room and thought you were being attacked or something.." Ezreal was very nervous, for the fact he barged in on Ahri, and she was naked.

"Hehe, Ezzy, don't be so frightened, it's no big deal!" she replied back with a giggle. "You can watch if you please."

Ezreal blushed hard before turning his head back to the naked Ahri. He examined her body quickly before shaking his head. "Stop it," he told himself.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, it's just that I have my needs.." Ahri said. "Was she… fingering herself?!" Ezreal thought quickly and jumped in surprise.

"Listen, I know it may be too much of a favor.. but can you help me with my needs?" Ahri got up from her bed and walked towards Ezreal. He now had a clear view of her entire body.

Her legs were smooth and long, her tails waved around her body and her furry ears perked up, but he looked at her 'female' parts. He looked directly at Ahri's tits. They were large, C-Cup, he thought. Her pussy was a medium size, pink, and had lips that a virgin would never have.

Ezreal couldn't believe this was happening. He was getting an erection from Ahri. She noticed it, too. As she got closer, Ahri's tails went behind Ezreal and pushed him to her, pressing her body against Ezreal made him even harder, she could even feel his rock hard cock.

She slowly started undressing Ezreal, who was completely fallen for the fox's charm.

She laid Ezreal down on her bed as she started taking his pants off. "Let me do the work, you just sit back." She winked at him seductively.

Slowly taking off his underwear, Ahri notice the enormous hard-on Ezreal had. She fondled it for a few seconds to tease him, then taking off his underwear fully.

It revealed a massive, 9 Inch uncut dick.

"Ooh, I didn't know you were uncircumcised… Hehe, this will be fun…" she said to him quietly. She slowly started stroking his massive cock.

Ezreal moaned and couldn't believe what was happening.

She went faster, and faster, she didn't slow down. She did it for a good five minutes. Five minutes of fast, hard stroking. He couldn't hold it all in..

She smiled directly at him, then stopped stroking his cock.

She lightly licked the head of his dick.

Ezreal moaned hard once more, at the amount of teasing she was doing.

Ahri shoved all of his manhood into her mouth at once.

She went up and down the giant dick, making a slurping sound that drove him crazy.

His head went down her throat and made her almost choke, but she kept doing it.

Ezreal couldn't think right now, not knowing the thoughts going through his head.

She looked directly into his eyes, matching the golden, burning fire with his glistening, blue sea, they were deep in the moment.

Ezreal fully let himself go.

He tilted his head back and let her do anything she wanted to him. She sucked on his dick for a long time, loving the taste of it, playing with the head of his cock with her tongue.

Suddeenly, she lifted her head off of his wet cock.

* * *

"You seemed to enjoy that, cutie~" Ahri told Ez.

"Y-You do it way too well. But can I ask, why are you doing this?" Ez replied.

"Hmhm, well I know Lux likes you, but let me let you in on a little secret.." Ahri got closer to Ezreal.

"Me, Lux, and Katarina all like you. It's like a competition to win you over."

Ezreal was shocked. Did all three of them like him that much, Ahri, going as far to… this?

He didn't care though. He has never been with a girl, though many fangirl over him. He just wanted an adventurous life, but now that he can't adventure anymore, he could do anything.

"I don't care who you fall for. We are all best friends and wouldn't let our friendship get ruined by one guy. So we won't get jealous, but just know that Lux and Katarina will do the same I'm doing to you. Be prepared," Ahri winked at him.

"So, where were we? Mmhmhm~" Ahri said while biting her lip. She got up and laid down right on top of Ezreal, her knees up to the sides of his chest.

Her pink pussy was lying right on top of his cock. This only got him harder.

Ahri grabbed Ez's shoulders and brought herself in for a hard kiss. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and down his throat, they both moaned as she did so.

While they tied tongues, she rubbed her tight clit onto his hard cock to tease him, and his dick throbbed onto her pussy.

She lifted her body up and reached down to finally stick his manhood inside of her. She pointed the head of his penis directly to her pussy lips.

Ahri sat down and let it all slide in.

Ezreal tilted his head back and closed his eyes. He wanted to yell out, her pussy was extremely tight, but he loved it.

She bounced on his manhood, as it continuously thrust deep inside of her. She couldn't hold in her moans, and they were loud enough to wake her friends in other rooms, luckily they didn't.

Ezreal joined along with her loud moans, drawing Ahri downward to him. She got chest to chest with him, putting her head to the side and her arms around his neck.

As rough as Ahri was getting fucked, she softly bit Ezreal's ear, moaning at the same time, licking his ear all over. This turned him on by a great deal, and he didn't know why.

He didn't know, and he didn't care. Ezreal couldn't stand Ahri.

And his lust finally broke out.

* * *

Ezreal got a hold of Ahri, swapping positions and getting her on her back, his penis still inside her.

"H-Hey! I wasn't done!" She tried to get out of Ezreal's grasp.

"Shut up, you slutty fox. You wanted this? You got it." Ezreal held her arms down by her wrists. Ahri stopped resisting.

"Good girl. Now.." Ezreal paused and got close in to her ear.

"It's my turn."

Ezreal went wild. He slammed his hard cock in to her pussy and nothing was stopping him. The walls of her tight hole close in on his dick, making his moans harder.

Ahri looked deep in to Ezreal's eyes, the burning passion that overflowed his mind was visible. She let it happen.

She hadn't been fucked so vigorously in her life. Ahri has fucked many guys, however even Tryndamere wasn't so hard on her. But she enjoyed it so much.

Ezreal's face overcome with frustration and anger made the situation even better. He went faster and harder every thrust, nonstop, Ahri couldn't hold it in.

She screamed out Ezreal's name as her wet juices squirted all over Ezreal's dick. He didn't stop.

Ahri continuously came onto his massive cock, nothing stopping him but the pressure of the hot juices overcoming him.

He exploded all of his load into Ahri.

Ahri's little cunt filled with hot cum, spilling out of her pussy. She was moaning and both of them were dripping sweat from the vigorous fucking they gave each other. They both passed out in her bed.

* * *

Ezreal woke up. He observed the room he was in, there was no Ahri to be seen. She must have left earlier the morning.

He checked the clock on the nightstand highlighted in bright colors. "Huh? 12:00 AM already?" Ez jumped out of bed, realizing he had no clothes on.

"Shit." He had to run all the way to Lux's room to get his clothes on, his sleepwear from last night was nowhere to be seen.

"Fuck, if Lux is in her room.." He couldn't just stay in Ahri's room.

Ez poked his head out the door to check around. He couldn't see into the living room, but the coast was clear. He made a break for it.

Ez ran into Lux's room and shut the door behind him.

He turned around to see Ahri, Lux, and Katarina, all giggling at him. Ahri held his pants and his underwear from the previous night. He blushed a hot red as all 3 girls saw his full naked body.

"Forget these, sexy?" Ahri handed Ezreal the clothes and told him to get dressed, then slapped his ass. Ezreal sighed and rushed to put them on.

"Hehe, we heard about last night," Katarina said to Ez.

"Last night?.. Oh yeah," Ezreal replied.

"My God, that was the roughest fucking in my life. You guys should have been there, we could have had an awesome foursome," Ahri said to Lux and Katarina.

In Ezreal's mind, he quickly thought of the outcome of that.

Lux laughed, taking interest in the idea. "How about tonight? I mean, we're having a huge sleepover tonight, so why not?" She winked over at Ezreal.

Ezreal had no say in anything, just blushing and keeping quiet.

"What's wrong, Ezzy? You weren't all quiet and shy like that last night.." Ahri asked Ezreal, giggling.

"It's just, hell, a foursome? Don't get me wrong, I don't mind at all. But, I just had vigorous sex," Ezreal replied.

"Hehe, my charm will spice you up again, don't worry," Ahri said to him.

Ezreal wanted to break the subject. "Well, hey, how about some breakfast? Let's go out and eat together," Ez suggested. Everyone agreed. He quickly applied his Frosted Ezreal skin while his original clothes were put in the wash.

* * *

Everyone ordered their breakfast and found a suitable table. ezreal looked around the restaurant. He noticed someone familiar.

It was Drakkiron, the one who summoned him in his best match, he got up from his chair and went over to say hello.

Drakkiron was fairly tall, the height of Ezreal. He had somewhat of a bowl haircut, but the hair on his sides to the back stuck out a bit, not to mention he had dark, black hair. His eyes were slightly slanted, so he got the idea he was part Ionian.

Ezreal wanted to get better acquainted with Drakkiron.

"Hey, Drak! Long time no see!" Ezreal said to Drakkiron.

"Oh, what's up, Ez? Have any good games lately?" Drakkiron said, making small talk.

"Actually, not a game since our last game. I haven't been summoned for a day already," Ezreal replied.

"Oh, yes, that's right. You were temporarily disabled for the time being. Ever since our match, summoners started realizing how powerful you really are. So they put a limit on you. My father told me to remind you, but I haven't seen you recently," Drak said back. "May i sit with your table?"

"Of course! I don't think the ladies would mind," Ezreal said. Drakkiron looked behind Ez.

"Woah, Ahri, Lux, AND Katarina? You are quite the player," Drakkiron praised Ez.

"Heh, thanks," he took as a compliment. They headed back to the table.

"Hey ladies, this is my friend, Drakkiron. He was the one that summoned me for my best match," Ez said.

"Pleased to meet you, summoner," Lux said.

"Hey there, cutie," Ahri greeted with a wink.

"Damn, you're hot," Katarina complimented.

Drakkiron blushed. "Ehehe, thank you, ladies. You all look beautiful today as well," he replied to all of them. The girls giggled and he blushed a little harder.

"Hehe, so you're the one who summoned Ez on that Diamond Tier game?" Lux asked Drak.

"Indeed, though he may not remember playing with me as much. I have gotten plenty of pentakills with my games with him, but he may not remember," Drak said, motioning to Ezreal.

"You must have a lot of experience fighting then. Why are you not a champion?" Ezreal asked him.

"It is an interesting story. You may think that I was too weak to be on the Fields of Justice, but like every summoner, I had magical powers. Similar to Ezreal's. However, they didn't want two of the same champions in the League, but they did let me be a summoner, so I decided to play the person I knew best, the one most similar to me," Drakkiron explained. "I even bested my father."

"Damn, so basically, you couldn't be in the League because I took the role first?" Ez asked him.

"Not exactly. I owned a pair of dual swords with magical energy. I practiced every day and combined my powers into the sword. I created golden waves of energy slicing the swords through the air. My ultimate move was very similar to your Trueshot Barrage. It's like, I would produce three separate Trueshot Barrages, but smaller, and they slowed, as well as dealt DOT damage. The thought i was too "OP" and similar to you," Drak explained again.

All three girls were amazed at how similar his move set was compared to Ezreal's. At one point, he explains his power can teleport him a short distance, just like Ezreal's Arcane Shift, by manipulating his energy into the ground, using his swords to stab in the ground.

Ezreal was even more amazed. He thought Drakkiron was really awesome, considering how much he relates to him.

Suddenly, he began feeling something strange. A light surrounded him and started to lift him up into the air.

"Seems they got the situation worked out now. Have fun in your next match, hopefully this next guy does well with you," Drakkiron said.

"Alright, cya later Drak, keep the ladies company while I'm gone, will ya?"

"A-Alright, sure thing! Cya!" Drakkiron said, Ezreal departing.

All three ladies looked at Drak with a devilish grin, but he didn't notice.

* * *

Ezreal spawned on the summoning platform. Around him, there were the champions Riven, Zac, Taric, and Graves.

Wait, why were there two AD Carries?

Riven nudged Ezreal. "Look's like you're mid," she said to Ezreal.

Ez decided to buy a Doran's ring and 2 pots and grab his Essence Flux first.

He walked down to Mid lane, occasionally looking back , expecting to see a support with him, but nothing was there. He went towards the red buff to leash Zac.

Ez stayed in the bush to make sure no one would invade. Finally, his summoner's voice rang in his head.

"Hello Ez, pleased to meet you." the Summoner said.

"Hey summoner, may I ask why I am mid lane this game?" Ezreal asked.

"The summoner locked in Graves as I locked you in. I assumed he was gonna adc, which he is. So i took you in to Mid lane." The summoner explained.

"Hm, reasonable enough."

His enemy in the lane was Brand. Brand always poked when he could, doing high amounts of damage early game, because of his passive. All Ez could do was gather Cs and poke occasionally with his Essence flux.

After getting ganked from their Elise jungle, Ezreal recalled by the turret. He got enough gold to buy a Sheen and started building a Frozen Gauntlet.

He got 3 more health potions and ran back to mid lane, confident enough to face Brand.

Brand stood on the other side of the minions, throwing down a Pillar of Flame every so often to gather cs. Once Brand ran out of mana, Ez saw his chance.

He threw an Essence Flux on the other side of the minions to poke, then he Arcane Shifted to his side as he tried to throw down a Pillar of Flame, dodging it.

Ez threw in a few Mystic Shots along with auto attacks, as Brand fled towards his turret.

Perfect.

Ezreal aimed and summoned his bow out of his gauntlet.

"HYYEEEEEAAGHH!"

"An enemy has been slain."

Ez's Trueshot Barrage sniped Brand down. Ezreal was surprised to find the enemy Elise coming from behind him.

Ezreal went up to the brush so Elise would enter as well.

He Arcane shifted directly next to her, landing a direct Mystic Shot and Essence Flux at point blank. A few auto attacks with the Sheen bonus, and a final Ignite.

"DOUBLE KILL!"

Ezreal laughed to himself as he ran back to his turret to recall and buy his Frozen Gauntlet.

He also got his boots and started roaming, Zac giving him blue buff. He roamed to bot lane to gank along with Zac as well.

The enemy Sona didn't ward, luckily, and kept pushing. Taric stunned their adc, Quinn, and Zac charged up his elastic slingshot, and Ezreal throwing in his Trueshot Barrage.

Both attacks directly hit the Quinn and Sona, Ezreal getting the kill on Sona and Graves getting a shut down on Quinn.

The game continued, Ezreal stood at a good 11/3/9.

Zac turned in to a super tank, Ezreal at really good AP at the moment, about 430 at level 16. He upgraded his Trueshot barrage for the last time.

Ezreal had 4 full items, including his Sorcerers Shoes. He grabbed a Seraphs Embrace, Rod of Ages, Rabadons, and soon a Deathfire Grasp, only having a Needlessly large rod for it.

He ran to mid lane to push and destroy the second Mid Lane turret.

The enemy team was nowhere to be seen, but Baron Nashor was warded, so they weren't there.

But the Dragon wasn't. Ezreal quickly fired a Trueshot Barrage down towards it.

He stole the Dragon.

"The blue team has slain the Dragon!"

Along with that, he also heard something else that surprised him.

"DOUBLE KILL!"

What? He really scored that?

He ended up killing the Amumu and Irelia since they were both low health after the fight in bot lane.

No doubt all the girls at home would be cheering if they saw.

Taking out the two that were actually alive, Ezreal signaled towards Baron Nashor. He destroyed the second mid lane turret as they gathered to kill the beast.

Zac used his Elastic Slingshot to start the Baron. Ezreal poked Baron from the back as Taric warded the brush nearby. Riven and Graves smacked away at it.

"Your team has slain Baron Nashor." Ezreal revealed himself out and destroyed the next turret in mid lane.

Eventually, the enemy team respawned and drove him away, but the minions ended up destroying the inhibitor.

The enemy team didn't even push one tower yet. They knew it was hopeless, also seeing Ez with his Baron buff, they surrendered at an embarrassing score of 32-11

* * *

Ezreal was teleported back to the AP Carry dorm. He looked around, Ahri was in the kitchen, and Lux was sitting on the couch. He went up to Lux.

"Where is Katarina and Drakkiron?" He asked her.

"I believe they are in Kat's room, I think he's getting a blow job," Lux replied with a small grin.

Ezreal widened his eyes. "His dick is getting sucked by her?" Ezreal gave a small laugh and thought what they all did to him after he left. "Better not bother them."

He went over to Ahri and asked what she had been cooking. "Oh, I'm just making dinner and brewing some of my Ionian tea. It's a special kind of tea," Ahri said.

"Special in what way?" He asked again.

"Let's just say, it's for tonight," Ahri replied, winking to him.

Ezreal sat on the couch next to Lux to watch TV. Malzahar slept in the Void dorm again, Morgana was hanging out with Kayle for the rest of night.

Finally, Drakkiron exited the hallway, kind of worn out from what had happened. He looked at Ez and said, "How do you keep up with these girls?" Everyone laughed. "Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow Ez," Drak said, taking his leave.

"Cya man!" Ez called out.

Katarina came out of the hallway shortly after, wiping her mouth. "Damn, he's big. I almost choked," Kat said to everyone.

"No shit he's big, I could barely fit it in my mouth," Lux said. Ezreal widened his eyes and laughed.

"Did everyone take a turn sucking his dick?" Ezreal asked Lux.

"It was practice, but it was pretty fun," Lux said. "Even Nidalee gave it a try, she seemed to like it."

Lux motioned to Nidalee in her kitty form, half passed out on the chair, purring.

Ahri got the plates out. "Dinner is ready!" She called out. Everyone walked over to the table and sat down to eat.

She put wine glasses of her "special" tea down and poured it in to everyone's glass. She put dumplings and rice with soy sauce on everyone's plates. Nidalee sprang up in human form to go eat.

* * *

Everyone finished eating, the plates were empty and everyone was full.

Ezreal put his plate away and jumped back on to the couch to watch one more match before he went to bed, everyone joined him. Twisted Fate and Leblanc were in the same match, against each other.

"This should be interesting," Ez said to himself.

TF and LeBlanc were against each other in the same lane. However, they never touched each other the whole match. All they did was gather cs, roam, and get kills from that. They completely avoided each other.

LeBlanc's team ended up winning, seconds later after the Nexus exploded, Leblanc and TF were back in the dorm.

They both ran up to each other and hugged.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie. I didn't want to hurt you," TF apologized.

"Don't worry, sugar, it happens. No need to worry," she said back.

"You guys okay?" Ahri asked the couple.

"It was rough finding both of us against each other, we had to avoid each other the whole time," TF replied to Ahri.

"Anyways, we're gonna hit the sack, been a rough day," TF said, holding LeBlanc's arm and taking her to their room.

"I think we should do the same," Katarina said, everyone glancing over to her, then Ezreal.

"Huh, what?" Ezreal asked. Then he remembered what the plan was for tonight. "Oh shit."

Nidalee turned back to cougar form and fell asleep on the couch. Ahri, Lux, and Katarina all pushed Ezreal to Lux's room.

"Well, I'm screwed," Ezreal thought to himself. He suddenly began to feel.. odd. He was getting aroused by nothing, but began to apply a stiff hard-on.

Ahri watched the whole thing. "And that, is why my tea is special," Ahri winked at Ez.

The night was way from being over.

_End Chapter 3_

* * *

Thank you all for Chapter 3 of my Fanfiction! The next chapter will start right off the bat with another lemon. I hope you guys enjoyed, leave a review, follow, and favorite this series. I will post the next installment in within this week. Thanks again!


	4. A Long Night

Ahri and Lux held Ez down as he tried to struggle to get out, quickly giving up realizing what they were doing.

They got Ez onto a chair, Katarina stripping him down, then tying him to it.

"So, who's up first?" Kat asked. "I just had my mouth full of cock, so i think I'll hold off a bit."

"Mmm…" Lux moaned to herself, looking at how long and stiff Ezreal was. "I'll go first!"

Lux leaned down before him, about to take advantage of this situation. She opened her mouth, pulled her tongue out, and slowly licked the head of his massive cock.

Ez let out a moan, Lux smiling to him in response.

Lux wrapped her lips around his dick, slowly inching down. Ahri and Katarina were already wet and started stripping down naked.

Lux couldn't help but moan herself. She went all the way down to his balls and started choking, but held it there for Ez's amusement.

"I can't believe this is happening," Ez said in his mind.

Lux stuck her right hand down her pants, rubbing the lis of her wet pussy while she took in Ezreal's hard-on into her throat.

She made a slurping sound that drove him nuts.

Both of their moans got increasingly louder, Lux's were muffled by Ez's cock.

She slurped up and down his cock for a long time, she couldn't get over the taste..

Behind Lux, Ahri and Katarina were on the bed watching, fingering each other vigorously as they saw the Demacian suck Ez's cock.

Ezreal was in complete heaven. He looked down to Lux. She stared directly into his eyes as she took in his manhood. Her crystal blue eyes made the task even better, pleasing him as her beautiful eyes stared him down.

Eventually, Ahri came up to the two and tugged on Lux's shoulder lightly. "Hey, we want to suck his dick too, I think you've had enough," Ahri told her.

"Hehe, fine," She said to Ahri. "Hope you enjoyed, cutie~" she turned to Ezreal, then jumped on the bed with Katarina.

"Hmmhm~ Looks like it's my turn, I've been wanting this ever since this morning, your cock was so good last night," Ahri told Ez.

He already knew how good Ahri was at sucking cock, having being a victim of it.

Lux completely undressed, then crawled on to Katarina, sucking her tits while fingering her. Katarina moaned loudly.

Ahri immediately shoved is whole cock down her mouth, catching him by surprise. He moaned and gasped as Ahri's tongue traveled around his head, playing with the foreskin.

Ahri immediately kept deepthroating his cock, making a *gulp* sound at the end of every thrust of her mouth.

Ezreal's back shivered in pleasure, ships running down his spine as Ahri went all the way down his thick dick.

Katarina and Lux were behind Ahri, scissoring in a lesbian sexual position as they watched Ahri deep throat him.

Ahri wanted to do more than just suck his cock by this point.

She grabbed hold of her boobs in her hands, wrapping them around Ezreal's manhood.

She bounced them up and down and got more intense each time. She squeezed them together and made his moans harder.

Ahri, shifted her head downwards to let him fuck her tits and get sucked off at the same time.

She kept going and going, Ezreal let out the largest moans.

Ahri lifted her head, and slowing the process of her boobs bouncing. "Are you enjoying it?" Ahri winked at him.

"What do you think?"

Ahri continued Lux and Katarina were still fucking on the bed, this time, Lux spread her legs and Katarina ate her out. Ezreal couldn't be harder by this point.

Ahri got up, wiping her mouth from the precut and saliva. "Hope you enjoyed, sweetie~" Ahri kissed his cheek. "Get ready for more. Katarina, your turn!"

Kat stopped licking Lux out and walked over to Ezreal. Ahri immediately slapped Katarina's nice ass, turning her on slightly.

Kat lifted Ez's chin up as Ahri got on top of Lux.

"Listen, I've had enough dick in my mouth today, so how about i give you something better?" Katarina said to Ezreal. Her naked body was so mesmerizing.

"Just sit back and be a good boy."

Kat put her legs over Ezreal and used her hand to guide his cock to her wet pussy. She slowly sat down on it.

"HOLY F*CK, THAT'S TIGHT!" Ez thought as he entered Katarina. He yelled out a loud moan. Considering all the guys in Noxus she's fucked she still was very tight.

But he just sat back and enjoyed it.

Katarina increased speed, bouncing on to his hard, stiff cock. It felt as though she was trying to milk his cock for cum.

Ahri and Lux wet watching the whole time. Ahri was on the bed with her legs spread, watching the two, as Lux had a dildo sliding into Ahri's pussy, going at a moderate pace.

Kat immediately pressed her upper body forward on Ezreal. His face was covered by Kat's large D-cup tits, forced to moan into them.

"How do you like it, Mr. Big Cock?" Katarina let out a moan. "You're fucking ripping me open!"

Ezreal gave a satisfying moan, telling Katarina that she's done her job.

"Glad you enjoyed, hottie." She winked at Ez, walking back to the bed where Lux dildo'd Ahri.

"What do you think we should do next?" he heard one girl whisper. "Let's just force him int many sex positions until we can get him to cum." "Good idea!" He heard everything and got worried. He was going to become their sex slave?

Thinking more about it, he didn't really mind.

"Am I almost done?" Ezreal asked the three girls standing before him.

"Far from done, we have the whole night to spend," Katarina said.

Well, he tried.

Ahri got behind him and untied the ropes they used to tie him down.

Lux got him by the shoulders and forced him on the bed.

* * *

"Well, so here I am, forced to become these girls' bitch," Ez thought to himself.

"I call his dick!" Lux said out loud.

"I'll take his mouth," Kat said, indicating she was going to sit on his face.

"Kat, you want me to finger your ass?" Ahri suggested.

"Hmm, kinky.. Why not?" Kat replied.

Everyone got in to position, Lux was getting ready to ride him, Kat with her dripping wet pussy above his face, and Ahri with one hand fingering her pussy and the other hand slowly stroking the outside of Katarina's asshole.

Ezreal got ready and closed his eyes.

Seconds later, he feels a tight, hot, and wet aura around his cock.

"Ahh, Lux's pussy is so tight and wet!" He thought to himself as Katarina covered his mouth with her pussy lips. He shoved his tongue inside.

Katarina yelped out, moaning as he made out with her pussy lips like he would with the lips on her face. A finger or two entered into her anus, quicklyy thrusting into Kat.

Ezreal moaned at the distinct pleasure he was receiving. Getting to eat out Kat's sweet pussy and Lux bouncing on his cock gave him endless bliss.

"Oh, and don't worry if you make him cum Lux. The tea will rapidly replenish it," Ahri told Lux.

So he WAS going to go all night.

The moans of pleasure from Katarina and Ahri, along with a screaming Lux with the giant cock tearing at her pussy.

Ezreal managed to find the certain spot in Kat's pussy, her sweet spot. He massaged that spot which his tongue, and she yelled out, cumming into his mouth.

He never had tasted anything sweeter. Ez swallowed all of her hot cum.

Right after that, Lux also yelled in pleasure, squirting all over his humongous cock. the force was too much, he had to let it out.

Ez gave one final moan before blowing his load into Lux's pussy.

"Ahhhhhh~" Lux moaned out.

"Well, that's round 1. I want his cock for round 2," Ahri demanded.

"I want to sit on his face and make him lick his cum out of me," Lux called out. "What will you do, Kat?

"I'll share his dick with Ahri, we can both suck on it and take turns riding it," she replied.

Ahri and Kat climbed on to Ezreal's mountain of a cock and started slurping all over the com together, tasting like Lux's pussy.

Lux climbed onto his face, putting her pussy on his mouth.

Lux was going to make Ez eat it out, even after he came in it. He slowly slid his tongue in.

His cum that mixed in with her had a sweet and salty taste to it, but it was surprisingly good. Ez moaned into Lux's pussy, causing her to do the same.

Kat and Ahri were both working his cock, and it felt fantastic. Ahri was sucking on the head, Katarina was jerking him off from the shaft.

Lux go up and changed positions. SHe turned her body and decided to join in on the cocksucking, but still in a position to make him eat her pussy.

With all three girls licking his cock, it felt like heaven.

It felt almost too much like heaven.

"Ahh fuck.." Ezreal had cum into Ahri's mouth without noticing.

Ezreal looked down as he came into her mouth. She let it all explode onto her tongue, while she swirled it around her mouth, playing with his cum.

"Hey, you better share!" Katarina demanded.

"Mmm, it's so good," Ahri mumbled. Katarina opened her mouth as Ahri spit it into her mouth.

Katarina started swirling the cum into her mouth as Ahri swallowed the remainder in her mouth.

Katarina then spit the cum into Lux's mouth, and she ended the cycle and swallowed it.

* * *

"Alright cutie, we have a new position for you~" Ahri winked at Ezreal. The girls line up and lied down. Ahri was first, in the female missionary position, Lux was on top of Ahri, facing down and her pussy right against her mouth, and Katarina back into the missionary position as Lux ate her out.

Ezreal was going to fuck Ahri, while she ate Lux out, and while Lux ate Kat out.

This confused him but he didn't argue. He got into position with Ahri.

Ez stuck his giant dick into her..

"KYAHH~" Ahri yelled out. All three girls moaned in succession as they ate each other out.

"Holy shit, I can't believe this is happening.." Ez said in his head.

His cock pumping in to the tight fox's pussy made his mind rush with excitement, sweat rushing down all four of their bodies from the intensity.

The walls of Ahri's wet hole clenched tightly to his hard-on. the sweet bliss of fucking Ahri's warm, wet hole drove him wild, as well as Lux and Katarina licking onto each other's pussies.

He thrusted faster. Each thrust going was deep as he could into her, bringing out the loudest moans to both of them.

Lux and Katarina only got wetter by the moans.

"Gahh, it's too tight, I can't take this much longer!" Ezreal said under his breath along with intense moans drawn out from him.

Ahri kept licking in to Lux and Ahri's yelps only helped even more, bringing more intense licking for Katarina.

Ahri yelled to Ezreal. "Give it to me! Fill me up Ezreal!" Somehow her pussy got even tighter.

"FUCK!" He yelled out after Ahri, he couldn't take it anymore.

Both drew out one final moan before both of them climaxed.

She squirted on to Ezreal's hard cock, as Ezreal shot his hot cum inside of her. All of it mixed together inside of her hot cunt.

Ezreal laid exhausted before Ahri, both of them panting, trying to catch their breath, Ahri still moaning from the hot cum swirling inside of her.

* * *

"Ahah, what's next?" Ez asked.

"Mmhmmhmm, I think we've had our fun, right girls?" Ahri asked Lux and Katarina fingering each other behind her.

"Yeah, we're worn out for tonight," Lux answered for the both of them. " How about next time we get Nidalee involved?" She suggested.

"Uhh, so long as she doesn't bite," Ezreal said with a serious/humorous tone, as everyone in the room laughed.

Ezreal was the first to pass out in his bed, the girls decided to cuddle him. They climbed into the bed with him, however Ahri was the one to snuggle right against him, and wrap her smooth leg over his, her arms around his shoulders as she closed her eyes and gave in to a deep sleep.

* * *

End Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for the week long delay! I have a short chapter but a long lemon for you guys today. Working on chapter 5 as of now, thank you for reading!


	5. A Beastial Welcome

Ezreal awakened with the sound of purring to his side. He opened his eyes to the beautiful Ahri, tails flowing around her body, a couple tails residing on to him.

Lux and Katarina were up and about, hearing them from the living room.

Ezreal stared at Ahri. She was so beautiful, and looked so cute while she slept. Knowing that he had fucked that sexy fox last night…

"Hngh," Ez shook his head. "I should probably prepare for my matches today." With that, he got off the bed and started getting ready, he quietly undressed so he wouldn't wake Ahri.

Apparently not quietly enough.

As he fully undressed, Ahri opened her eyes to see a naked Ezreal stand before her… with morning wood.

Ahri smiled and opened her eyes, staring at Ez, waiting for him to turn around.

And once he did, the look on his face = Priceless.

"AHH! You're awake!" Ez scurried to find clothes and covered his privates.

"Hehe, you're such a cutie. We just fucked last night, why can't i watch?" Ahri questioned.

"Well… I suppose… Just don't try anything, I'm drained out from last night," Ez replied.

"No need to worry about that, I still have a little cum in my pussy," Ahri winked.

"Hnngh… Well… are you going to get ready any time soon?" Ez asked, slowly putting on his clothes.

"Hmm, maybe later, I think I need an hour more of rest. You should go see Lux and Kat," Ahri suggested.

"Will do," Ez said, now fully dressed, and left the room. Ahri blew him a kiss before he turned to leave.

* * *

He walked out to the living room, not to find Kat and Lux, but Nidalee. He went over to talk to her.

"Hey Nidalee, do you know where Kat and Lux went?"

"No, but I did hear them mention something about the mall," she replied as she stretched.

"Well damn, guess I'm not catching up to them any time soon," Ez said. "Would you like to go out to breakfast with me perhaps?" he asked Nidalee.

"Hmm, I suppose I can go for a snack," she said in reply. "Let us go."

Ezreal lead Nidalee out the door and started walking to the diner.

On the way, the both of them had a nice talk about Kumungu Jungle, how he found Wriggle's Lantern in his adventures there and Nidalee told him about the things that go on in the jungle, such as her fights with Rengar, or her encounters with Teemo scavenging for poison shrooms for his darts.

The two of them had a very interesting conversation.

As they found their way to the diner, Nidalee suggested the Kumungu Special to Ezreal. It was a mix of berries and fruit from the trees of the jungle, as well as coffee from the fresh cocoa beans. Ezreal decided to order it with Nidalee.

"So, how is Kumungu as of right now?" Ezreal asked.

"Everything is kept peaceful as of right now," Nidalee responded.

"Ah." Ezreal threw some berries in his mouth.

"I heard everything last night," Nidalee said.

He choked on a berry.

Nidalee giggled. "Are you okay?"

Ez coughed, "I'm fine." He slowly started getting back on to the subject of last night. "So, what about last night?"

"Well, I heard many moans, they were very loud. I asked Katarina what it was about and she told me everything," Nidalee said.

Ez blushed. "Oh, uhh, heh, yeah we-" Nidalee cut him off.

"I was hoping if I may join in next time."

"Wait… Nidalee wants to…" Ezreal blushed even harder. He looked at Nidalee. She had fur clothing, only of which covered some skin, tribal tattoos all over her body, very long, black hair, and she was obviously very beautiful.

"Uh, well, I suppose we can do it at some time…" Ez said shyly, throwing the last berry in his mouth.

"Hmhm, sounds good," Nidalee said, laughing at his shyness.

Nidalee got up from her chair.

"It was great meeting you, Explorer. I must get ready for my matches today," Nidalee said as she strutted off, giving Ez a view of her nice, firm ass.

"Damn," Ez said under his breath. He shook his head and got up to leave.

* * *

After he left, he found his friend Drakkiron talking to the Ionian champion Irelia.

Ez went over to say hello.

Drakkiron turned and and was surprised to see him.

"Oh, hello Ezreal! Have you met my good friend Irelia?" Drakkiron greeted.

"Pleased to meet you Irelia," Ez bowed.

"As to you, Explorer," Irelia bowed back.

"Me and Irelia go way back. Back in Ionia, I was chosen to go in to the defense against Noxus," Drakkiron said.

"And both of you fought in war together?" Ez asked.

"Not only that, but we used to date before the war had started," Drakkiron replied.

"Oh Drak, why do you bother to mention that to everyone?" Irelia said a little irritatingly.

"My apologies, Will of the Blades."

"Ah, Ezreal, just so you know, tomorrow we will be having a match together," Irelia informed him.

"And I will be controlling Irelia," Drakkiron said.

Considering how great Drakkiron handled Ezreal, he wondered how good he would handle the person he dated and fought in war with.

"Oh, Irelia, forgot to mention that I got you the Frostblade skin for that match," Drakkiron said.

"What? Really? That skin is always too tight and you can see my buttocks…" Irelia said.

"That's why most people get the skin," Drak said laughing. Irelia punched him in the shoulder.

"Anyways, Ez, you should go get ready for training. You may need it in our match together," Irelia suggested. Ez nodded and bid farewell, taking his leave back to the dorm.

* * *

Entering back in to the AP Carry dorm, Malzahar was back, as well as Morgana, both of them sitting on the couch watching the matches.

Ahri was also there, making breakfast in the kitchen, however Katarina, Lux, or Nidalee were nowhere to be seen.

Ez walked over to Ahri.

"Hey Ahri," he said.

"Oh, hi Ezzy, have a nice breakfast with Nidalee?" Ahri asked.

"Yeah, we- Wait, how did you know I was with Nidalee?" He quickly asked.

"She came back and told me that you guys ate together and talked for a bit, then she got summoned," Ahri said.

Ezreal blushed. "Did she tell you what we talked about?"

"Hmm, something about Kumungu, recent matches, and how she wanted to fuck you, but that's it," she giggled and winked at Ez.

"Gah, of course," Ez said.

"She hasn't got much experience, so I suppose iI can come along and teach her," Ahri bit her lip and smiled at Ez.

Ez's eyes widened for a moment, then he shook his head.

"Ugh, get ready soon. We gotta go to practice in a bit," Ez said breaking the subject.

"Hmph, we're still fucking tonight~" Ahri demanded.

"We've only fucked twice, you act like it's a regular thing," Ezreal pointed out.

"It will be," Ahri winked again.

Ez shook his head once more while Ahri left to get ready to go to the AP Carry practice. Morgana and Malzahar came along.

At the practice, they all got together in the circle like last time.

Nidalee had finished her match and appeared at the training. Lux and Kat also showed up right before they started battling.

"Who wants to fight the first battle?" Ryze asked from the circle.

Everyone was glancing around at each other, but no one raised their hands.

"I will randomly select two champions if no one decides to fight," he called out again.

Everyone seemed to nod and shrug, so he pulled out to names from the random select box. The two names he pulled out were Malzahar and Ezreal.

"I have to fight the Prophet of the Void. Great," Ez said to himself.

"Get in to positions!" Everyone backed away except the two contenders.

"Are you ready to face the power of the Void, Explorer?" Malzahar mocked.

"Not really, but let's do this," he said.

Ryze rang the bell.

* * *

They both circled each other, raising their hands to retaliate an attack.

Malzahar threw the first hit.

As Ezreal wasn't looking, Malzahar quickly rose two portals and sliced a shadow through him. Ezreal was silenced and couldn't do anything as Malzahar started corrupting his brain.

After Ezreal wasn't silenced anymore, he threw in many Mystic shots and Essence Fluxes to counter his moves. A Voidling popped out of Malzahar's portals and took the hits from Ezreal's Mystic shot, so he backed away slowly but cautiously.

Ez threw a few auto attacks at the voidling to take it out quick. After he succeeded, Malzahar quickly tried to slice through him again with the two Void portals, but Ez Arcane Shifted away and threw in every Mystic Shot and Essence Flux he could before his mana gave out.

Malzahar knew he had to outsmart Ez or else. All he could do though was dodge his skill shots, but he also couldn't hit him with any skills.

Malzahar finally went in. He used his ultimate and suppressed him with high damage, afterwards quickly opening up the portals and infecting his mind. Ez Arcane Shifted the moment he could, dodging the portals. Behind the portal, he charged for his Trueshot Barrage. Malzahar couldn't see him, as the portals were still going.

Once the portals were lowered, the only thing he saw was a beam of glittering light growing larger and larger.

Ez landed a direct hit.

What seemed like a smart idea for Malzahar quickly backfired. Ezreal quickly outsmarted him.

Malzahar toppled over from the hit, Ezreal acted quickly. He threw in all of his Mystic shots and Essence Fluxes. Ez Arcane Shifted right next to the nearly dead Malzahar, pointing his glove at him, charging up his final Mystic shot, and ending the fight.

* * *

Malzahar's dead body disappeared into light, and respawning at the summoning platform. He floated over to Ezreall.

"You are worthy of the Void," Malzahar said jokingly.

"Aha, uh thanks," Ez replied. They both walked back to the group.

"How come you win every fight?" Ahri asked Ezreal.

"I have no idea, I just got lucky that I had an opening there," He said.

"Mhm, sure," She said. She gave a kiss to Ezreal on the cheek. "I think I want to see how you do against other AD Carries."

"Uhh, alright, and you're coming with me?"

"Of course, I wanna watch," She said. "We'll go tomorrow afternoon."

"Hmm, alright. I'll go. I won't be welcome though," He warned. "For now, let's go get dinner. I'll buy with the money from the match yesterday." Ez smiled and took Ahri's hand and took her to dinner.

Nidalee showed up at them with dinner as well.

"Hello friends," Nidalee said as she sat down on the table.

"Hey Nidalee! Sit down, we'll have dinner together," Ahri said.

Ez started getting a little hot.

"So uhh, when are we going to do that thing?" Ez said.

"Hmm, maybe tomorrow," Ahri suggested.

A slight sigh of relief came to Ez.

"So, I heard of the match for tomorrow. It's not an ordinary match," Nidallee warned Ezreal.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"It's another rematch for Noxus against Ionia. You were chosen," Nidalee replied.

"Is it really? 'Wait, who would I be facing.. Oh no..'" Ezreal thought in his head, his face was shocked to realize the only Noxian who would carry against him.

Draven.

The one guy he had a hard time against. The cocky, arrogant Noxian, The Glorious Executioner.

"Are you telling me if I lose this, Noxus will have control of Ionia?" Ezreal asked quickly.

"Not necessarily. There are 3 matches. Two out of 3 wins. It's once a week," Nidalee said.

"Who were chosen besides me and Irelia?"

"Here's the flier. It shows who is in the pool for both teams," She handed the paper to Ez.

"Chosen Ionia Candidates: Master Yi, Irelia, Ezreal, Ahri, Wukong, Jayce, Caitlyn, Orianna, Shen, Akali, Kennen, Vi, Karma, Jax, Kayle, Leona, Lee Sin, Nami, Varus, Udyr, Lulu, and Maokai.

Chosen Noxus Candidates: Darius, Draven, Brand, Cassiopeia, Morgana, Vladimir, Katarina, Singed, Urgot, Gangplank, Diana, Hecarim, LeBlanc, Nocturne, Sion, Riven, Viktor, Warwick, Swain, and Zed."

So, a lot weren't even from Ionia nor Noxus. No wonder.

"They pick their champions a week before-hand. You're also with Leona, Irelia, Ahri, and Lee Sin."

"Wait… Ahri? You're in the match?" He turned towards Ahri.

"Oh, Ezzy, I'm sorry, I thought you knew," Ahri giggled. "We'll do great together."

"Eh, i suppose so. Am I going against Draven?" Ezreal asked a little louder.

"Yes, indeed you are," Ahri said to him.

"Do you have a problem with Draven?" Nidalee asked Ez.

"He's the one carry I have trouble with. The one I almost can't win against," Ez said with his head down.

"Don't worry, you'll do great," Ahri hugged him.

Ezreal gave out a sigh and hugged Ahri back with a blush.

Everyone finished dinner and headed back to the dorm.

* * *

Ahri grabbed Ezreal's hand and dragged him to her room.

"H-Hey! Ahri!" Ezreal yelped.

"Just come with me!" She commanded.

Ezreal knew that he'd better follow.

Or else.

Ahri opened the door and pushed Ez in. Immediately, she said "Strip."

"WHAT?! Now?!" Ezreal yelled back at her.

"Do it." Ahri said seriously.

Ez's eyes widened up and he quickly undressed.

"Your boxers too." Ahri commanded.

"Ahri! It's too early!" Ez was picking at strings

"I don't care, we have more time to do it."

She had a point.

"What about Nidalee?"

"She's worn out today, we'll do it tomorrow. But right now, I'm rewarding you for the match against Malzahar. You know, even I didn't beat him yet," Ahri said, getting closer to Ez's naked body.

She ran her hands slowly down his body and started undressing.

Here we go again.

_End of Chapter 5_

* * *

Guys, I'm TERRIBLY sorry for the late chapter. I will try to update sooner, I've been very busy. The next chapter will be a flashback, something Ezreal has been involved in (suggested by a reviewer). If you want to see anythign special in my writing, I usually do request :) Thank you for reading.


	6. Take Care of Them

Hey everyone, this is going to be a flashback to an earlier chapter. Me and my friend have plans for the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy. :)

* * *

Drakkiron looked at the three girls with devilish stares.

"Eh, what's going on? Did I do something?" Drak said nervously.

"Oh it's nothing, but, we need someone to keep all of us company," Kat said to him with a little wink.

"Uhh, exactly what do you mean?" Drak scooted back a bit.

"You should know what we mean, summoner," Ahri said seductively.

"Woah, hey, hey, hold on!" All 3 girls got closer to him.

Lux ran her finger up and down Drak's chest. "We need a favor from you. I guess you can call it practice?"

"Uhh.. for what exactly?"

"We have plans tonight for little Ezzy," Ahri answered.

"Heh, what a lucky bastard," He thought to himself. "Where do i come in?"

"Come with us, we'll show you." Ahri took his hand and dragged him to the dorm.

* * *

Drakkiron was lead by the ladies, all of them strutting with a mischievous smile. Drakkiron had a semi- worried look on his face.

Ahri opened the door and let everyone in.

"Just relax Drak, i'll make some tea. Watch Ez's game if you want," Ahri said.

Drak turned on the T.V. and sat between Kat and Lux.

Ezreal just threw his ult at dragon, stole it, and got a double kill.

Everyone cheered as his team came over to clean up.

"He never stops amazing me," Ahri said from the kitchen.

"How does he do so well against Brand? Even I can't beat him!" Lux said.

"God, he's sexy," Kat unconsciously blurted out.

Drakkiron and Lux looked over to her and giggled.

"Tea is done! There's enough for everyone," Ahri said, pouring cups for everyone.

"I hope it works," Ahri said under her breath.

Drakkiron slowly sipped his tea and looked at the tea. "What's in this? it tastes.. good, but odd,"

"That's what we wanted to test," Lux said. "It's supposed to be a type of alcohol that has some… effects."

Drak's eyes widened. "What do you mean 'effects'?"

"Supposed to make guys and girls horny and tipsy," Kat said.

"Wait, why couldn't you test this yourself then?"

"We need practice with one more thing. We just need you to finish your tea," Lux said with a comforting smile.

Drak shook his head and decided to trust Lux on this one. He gulped it down and already felt a really slight buzz.

"Alright, so now what?" He asked.

"Follow us, to my room," Kat said. She took his hand and lead him to her room.

* * *

"Listen, you won't need to do anything from here. We'll take over," Lux smiled again, pushing him down onto Kat's bed.

Drak still felt unsure. "I haven't really done anything in the first place," he laughed.

He suddenly felt a zip down by his crotch. Lux unzipped his pants.

"Woah, hey! Already?" Drak asked.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of YOU now," Ahri said behind Lux.

"And, thanks for helping us with this."

"Can I suck his cock first?" Lux asked the girls.

"Sure, we can wait," Kat said.

"Shit, this is really happening," he said under his breath.

Lux unbuttoned her shirt, at the same time pulling out his already rock hard cock. It was similar to Ez's, uncircumcised, and a full 9 inches.

"Wow, you're big! I'd love to shove it all in my mouth.." Lux said seductively.

"I won't stop you," Drak said.

With that, Lux started slowly licking up and down his dick, slowly stroking it and she removed the rest of her clothes.

Drakkiron released a slight moan as Lux licked the head of his cock slowly, while increasing speed jerking him off.

Drak bit his lip and closed his eyes and lied down, not resisting, but moaning.

Lux took it in her mouth, sucking the head and giving Drak even more pleasure.

Ahri couldn't stand such a sight, she was getting wet. Katarina noticed her drooling slightly and biting her lip.

Kat went behind Ahri and reached between her legs, rubbing her pussy slightly while stroking one of her tails.

"Kat! Stop!" Ahri said. "I'm saving my energy for Ezzy."

"I know you want it Ahri, hmm hmm 3" Kat gave her a kiss on the cheek, following that, kissing her neck, slightly suckling and biting her skin to get her aroused.

"K-Kat.." Ahri started to drip wet.

Meanwhile, Lux was deepthroating Drak's cock.

"Mmph.. Mmm~3" Lux's muffled moans were pleasing Drakkiron's cock, he couldn't hold back his own moans.

Her hot, wet mouth rushing up and down his dick was inching him closer to a climax.

"Hah.. Mmm.. Gah, You're just too good.." Drakkiron bared to muffle out.

"Hehe, thank you cutie~ 3" Lux said, lifting her mout off of his cock. "I think Ahri wants a turn now, have fun," Lux winked and turned to tackle Katarina to the floor.

Ahri walked to Drak, still out of breath from the amazing imprint left on his dick.

She didn't waste any time. Ahri grabbed his cock and shove the whole thing down her throat at once, while rapidly jerking him off.

She needed his cum.

Drak could tell how badly she wanted it. Through various moans, and breathless takes, he couldn't hold it in for Ahri.

All of his cum spewed in to Ahri's mouth. She sucked it dry and lift herself off his cock. She swallowed every ounce down her throat.

"Hmmhmm, more essence for me!" Ahri leaned more toward Draks face and gave him a soft peck on the cheek.

"Thanks for helping me, and giving me your sweet essence," she said with a soothing voice.

Katarina's tits were getting suckled on by the golden haired beauty, the loud moans finally ringing into Drakkiron's ears.

"Gah, hold on, hold on.. I need a rest now.." Drakkiron said panting.

He got up and just sat, wiping off some sweat.

"I never really came that much before, did that tea have an effect on it?" He asked.

"Actually yes, rapid semen regeneration to go all night," Ahri turned and winked.

Summoner Drakkiron, I didn't know you were here," Said a Nidalee standing by the doorway.

* * *

"SHIT Nidalee! Don't scare me like that! How long were you there?" Drakkiron asked her, hiding his genitals from her sight.

"Long enough, summoner. I heard Katarina's moans as i walked in to the dorm. You're quite loud, Sinister Blade."

"Sorry, I'm just really naughty tonight," Kat said as she got up and scratched her head with a slight smile.

"So, what are you guys doing in here?" Nidalee asked.

"Oh, Drakkiron is helping us with a 'project' of sorts," Lux replied.

"Is there any way I can be of assistance?" Nidalee turned to Drak and made a light purr.

"God dammit, how the hell does Ez put up with this?" Drakkiron asked himself.

He was surprised to sea Nidalee kneeling before him, her bra already off.

"Allow me, summoner. Relax."

Drakkiron let out a breath, preparing for the Huntress.

Nidalee gently licked it to see how it tasted. It seems like she never sucked a cock before.

"Here Nidalee, I'll teach you how to suck it," Katarina said, realizing what she is doing.

"Alright, I don't mind," Nidalee said, pointing the cock to her.

Katarina grabbed and instantly brought a moan to Drakkiron's face. She swirled her tongue all around his head, typing with his foreskin, even licking under it, hitting all of his sensitive areas.

"Holy shit, Katarina knows my sensitive areas.. Hah.." Drakkiron moaned and panted under his breath.

Katarina hand a smile on her face as she started sucking on his cock slowly. Suddenly, she got up.

"Alright Nidalee, your turn," Kat said.

Nidalee grabbed his cock and started licking his cock, getting used to the taste. "Mmm.." She started liking the funky taste of his precum.

Soon she got the hang of it, bringing much pleasure to Drak's face. She started licking the foreskin.

"Ahh fuck… It's too much.." He tried to hold in the pleasure.

Nidalee licked under, hitting his glans, shortly after shoving as much of his cock as she could fit.

After rapidly sucking, she lifted off, with a stream of saliva connecting her lips and his cock. She licked her lips and wiped the spit off her mouth.

"Hmmhmm, I've had fun, Summoner. I think I'll try this again sometime," Nidalee said, looking up at a once again breathless Drakkiron.

All 3 Girls in the back giggled.

"I think it's time for my nap now. Thank you Katarina for teaching me, and thank you Drakkiron," she gave a wink as she left the door. Everyone heard her turn to cat form in the Living Room.

"I think she has potential," Ahri said. Lux and Kat laughed.

A sudden crash was heard in the Living room.

"I think that's Ezreal! Lets go say hi to him," Ahri said.

"You two go, I want more time with the summoner guy," Katarina said.

"Alright, have fun you two, hmm hmm, and thank you again, Drakkiron," Ahri said as her and Lux left to the Living room.

* * *

Kat sat beside Drakkiron, who finally had his breath back.

"I barely got to have any fun with you," Kat said to Drakkiron, gently sliding her hand on his face.

"So, I want a little more time with you. And I want to do something more."

Drakkiron opened his eyes wide for a second.

"What exactly are you saying?"

"You know what I'm saying." Katarina pushed Drak down and took his hot, hard cock, ready for more. she sucked it and would spit on it to jerk it off faster.

Drakkiron couldn't help but moan when she took it down her throat, it almost hade her choke. When she lifted off, so much spit and saliva were left on his cock, Katarina panting for air as her spittle dripped down.

She got up and undressed, fully naked and bare.

Kat climbed on top of Drak.

She guided his dick towards her pussy.

Suddenly, she stopped.

"Drak, are you a virgin?"

Drakkiron got a shocked face, but as he thought about it, he had never really had intercourse with a girl, but today, he sorta did, but it was more of a favor to him.

"Y-Yeah."

Katarina paused for a second and said, "Are you sure you want to lose it to me, right here and now?"

"I-I'm not too sure is the thing. Sure I'd love it but.." Katarina put her finger on his lips.

"Just answer, would you lose it to me?" Kat asked.

"Yes, but I'm not sure how word would get around that an Ionian summoner having intercourse with a Noxian Commander would go."

"Listen, if you ever feel the need, come to the AP Mid quarters and visit me. I'lll help you with anything, and just keep it a secret, no one will know." Katarina smiled at him and lifted herself off.

Drakkiron got up ad put his clothes back on.

"Just pretend I gave you a blow job, okay?" Katarina said.

"Alright, thank you miss Katarina. I'll be sure to visit again," Drak said, both of them leaving throughout the door.

"Katarina.. to think a Noxian would do such an act for me, an Ionian.."

"I have to tell Taejoon."

_End of Chapter 6_

Really sorry for the delay, hope you liked this long lemon. As for "Taejoon", I will get in to him in the next chapter. I will be updating more. Thank you guys and see you for the next chapter :)


End file.
